Beautifuly Broken
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: Malfoy is head boy and Granger is head girl, when the two have do go to knockturn alley to fulfil the Headmasters wishes, Love turns to hate, betrayal and pure lust PLEZ R
1. The task is set!

_**DISSCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!_

_**SUMMERY:** Malfoy is head boy and Granger is head girl, when the two have do go to knock-turn alley to fulfil the Headmasters wishes, Love turns to hate, betrayal and pure lust PLEZ R&R_

_**BEAUTIFULY BROKEN**_

_She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, he wasn't paying attention at all, talking to one of his cronies most probably about who was the best Slytherin girl in bed, or something twisted like that, his sister just sat there scanning the room with her dark blue eyes, she locked eyes with Ron and smiled, they hated each other but where civil all the same._

_It all started last year, the two got set a task from Dumbledore to help with house relationships, natural both refused at first but after a few detentions with Professor Slughorn, in time the pair agreed and this lead them to where they where now, two of the most powerful students in the school, and secretly two lovers._

"_Granger, we have a meeting Snape and McGonagall in 10 minutes" Draco said letting go of her and climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom, Granger sighed and climbed out of bed and followed him into the bathroom, he had her back to him, se ran her fingers down his spin and he shivered under her touch, after a few more seconds he grabbed her arm and pushed her away, he finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Hermione dumbstruck about what had just happened._

"_Morning Professors" Hermione greeted as she walked into McGonagall's office closely followed by Draco, both teachers had a strange presence about them when Draco walked into the room, all four placed themselves on the dark blue sofa's and began the meeting, "Morning Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, as you will know, last year the headmaster set you a task, this year you will once again take part, but this time the headmaster wishes you to visit knock- turn alley to retrieve a prized position for the school, I must warn you now that this task is very difficult, but Professor Snape has agreed to teach you how to master three very useful charms they are, _**_Finite Incantatem, Imperturbable Charm, and Incarcerous, although these charms seam simple, never underestimate the power of them, they are very useful" _**_McGonagall said, "You will both meet in my office tomorrow, along with Miss Malfoy, who is specialized in the type of charms I will teach you, she will tell you the effects of each and how to counter them" Snape finished, "That is all you may leave" McGonagall added and showed them to the door.._


	2. Training Begins

_**DISSCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!_

_**SUMMERY:** Malfoy is head boy and Granger is head girl, when the two have do go to knock-turn alley to fulfil the Headmasters wishes, Love turns to hate, betrayal and pure lust PLEZ R&R_

_**BEAUTIFULY BROKEN**_

**_CHAPTER TWO THE TRAINING BEGINS_**

_Sure enough after dinner the two walked down to the dungeons, Draco's older sister, Dru was stood outside with her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, and all four entered Snape's classroom, "Ahhh nice to see you again Miss Malfoy" Snape said giving Dru I genuine smile, "likewise sire, likewise" Dru replied and turned sharply to the two younger students as Blaise sat himself down on a nearby table, "Drake you may be my brother but don't think your going to be treated any different" she said and with a wave of her hand two chairs appeared and Draco and Hermione sat, "Right Professor Snape tells me that you will be learning three charms, he has told me that you are already aware of them" Dru started she turned her head to Blaise and smiled, she knew this was two easy and decided to play a little game, see if Granger really was what she made out to be, "The first charm is Finite Incantatem" she started, her blonde hair soon fell out of place as she turned her head sharply in Grangers direction, "This charm will Remove the effects of any spells currently cast, the counter curse is unknown for this charm but the effects wear of in about 5 to 10 minutes" she told them, then she stood again waved her hand, and Blaise immediately fell to the floor, then again she waved her hand and he stood up again perfectly unharmed, "GRANGER, use Finite Incantatem and tell me what spells I used on Zabini" Dru said standing behind granger as she drew her wand, "FINITE INCANTATEM!" Granger shouted Blaise was stood like a piece of cardboard then dropped to the floor, "You used Imperio" Granger answered, then sat back down, "Ok the next Charm I believe is Imperturbable Charm" she began "this creates a barrier around you that stops sounds, people and objects" she finished, this time Blaise did nothing, but Dru began to scream, immediately Draco shouted "Imperturbable" and Dru turned silent, Dru then waved her hand and the barrier was broken, "Nice one Drake, the only way someone can get out of that is by using an unpronounced curse or the caster lifts the spell by saying it again and seaming as I know neither of you can do unpronounced curses id stick with the caster one" she finished, "and last is my personal favorite Incarcerous, this charm summons ropes" she turned and winked at Blaise, obviously they had used this charm before, "watch and learn" she added and walked over to Zabini, she stood behind him and whispered in his ear, then he was bound together by three silver ropes, she whispered in his ear again and Zabini was set free, "The counter curse is the same, and there you go all three curses you will be learning, you will have noticed that I used unpronounced curses, it's the Professor Snape's job to show you how to do it with a wand" she said, then turned to Snape, "If you will excuse me sir" she started, then turned to Blaise who had now linked his hand with hers, "I have the sudden need to tie something up" she smiled and they couple left the room…_


End file.
